Ask It Of Me
by lovetoreadeverything
Summary: A one shot of Hermione asking something of Severus.


"Severus , I would like to ask something of you." Hermione sat nervously. Wringing her hands and examining the cracked masonry of the floor.

Severus smiled. "Hermione, you ask things of me all the time. You ask me for patience." Severus smlied a crooked smile. "You ask me to re-reread your latest research papers." He quirks en eyebrow.

Hermione giggled at the truth of the last statement. It drove him bonkers sometimes when she asked him to review one of her papers repeatedly.

"And last but not least you ask me to cover your study halls far more than I like. So, my dear why do you ask for permission now?" Severus' low rumble of a chuckle made Hermione's chest constrict.

She had been working with Severus as his apprentice for four years. The year following the final battle she had sought him out and convinced him to take her on as an apprentice. The first six months had been an adjustment for them both.

Severwashed been seriously injured by Nagini's attack. He underwent rigorous physical therapy. To Severus, suffering under the Cruciatus Curse was more preferable than accepting Hermione's assistance. Severus abhorred his situation. Having to rely on someone for potions preparations, doing menial things around his rooms, and for a short time even calling for a house elf or speaking in general made him feel debased and embarrassed. After several weeks of Hermione's firm hand and understanding nature Severus came to respect and appreciate Hermione's presence.

Unlike everyone else she did not hero worship him. The very statement made him want to spit venom. She did not give him pitying looks or hover around as if he was a complete invalid. Minerva's mollycoddling had him so incensed he dreamt of ways to confine her to her office so that she could not floo, knock, or apparate with in 100 feet of him.

Hermione's intelligence was also refreshing. He quickly came to enjoy debating the latest scientific developments published in the latest potion field magazines. Her opinions on politics and her dry humor were akin to his own. They sneered at dunderheads together during classes and were fixtures in the library. Always sitting in the restricted section so no one would bother them. This memory made him smile. _That little stratagem was my first sign of the woman's Slytherin inclinations. _

It was whispered in the break room that the two were more than apprentice and master. Severus had only heard these whispers twice as no one was daft enough to breath a word of the gossip in his presence. When Severus first overheard Professor Vector and Madam Hooch quietly gossiping in an alcove between classes he was outraged. He had stormed into the little recessed space like a bird of prey to a mouse and gave them both a severe dressing down. He even went as far as to threaten them with telling Minerva they were trying to slander her star pupil and protégé.

How dare anyone accuse Hermione of being anything short of virtuous. As if she would be interested in the "old bat of the dungeon" anyway.

She had earned her own devious title over the last few years as the "Princess of the dungeon". This title made Severus smile. She was such an annoyingly bright little ray of sunshine in private but in the potions class room she snarled at lackadaisical students and prowled the isles with precision matching his own. He had taught her well. Not to mention he let her get away with unbelievable things over the years. She decorated his classroom for Christmas last year, conspired with all of the females in the slytherin dormatory to present him with bushels of diffrent herbs useful in potions, (that had really tried his patience) a previous year he _allowed_ her to use his cloak to stamp out a fire inadvertently started by a second year, and really there were too many examples of the things Severus let slide with little rebuke.

Of course there was one obvious difference in classes that Hermione lead. The male students seemed to sit a little straighter and require more one on one instruction. Severus would lean against the back wall of the classroom and sneer at their obvious adolescent attempts at catching her attention. Hermione was not easily fooled. The first few times the hand full of cantancours young men had tried this little ploy she caught on quickly and gave them an embarrassing dressing down in the middle of class. It was beautiful in Severus' eyes. _Simply spectacular._ He had never been so proud. The young man's actions had irritated Severus more than he knew it should. He told himself it was due to his respect for her and the need to protect his apprentices' honor. _Yes, that was it,_ he told himself.

No, Severus wasn't completely blind to the fact that Hermione Granger had grown into a formidable yet beautiful witch. She was powerful and intelligent. She was on the short side, standing only five foot three inches. She had curves in all the right places and enjoyed running so had a lean build.

A few times over the years Severus was forced to recognize her womanly wiles. Such as last Halloween when she wore an emerald green dress that left her delicate neck and collarbones exposed. The flowing fabric wrapped perfectly around her bosom and cinched just above her left hip then cascaded in waves to the floor. _She had been stunning that evening and I had an enjoyable time dancing._ He recalled having to take a cold shower that night as well.

Severus would resolutely stamp out those thoughts when they surfaced. He respected Hermione too much to ogle at her like some randy teenager. No, he would not entertain thoughts that would be considered inappropriate if vocalized.

A quick repetitive tapping noise brought Severus out of his musing. He looked over to Hermione's mock sneering face and tapping foot.

"Sorry, did I bore you with my pretenses?" She snorted at her own mockery. _She never could keep a straight face, _thought Severus.

"My apologies Hermione. Do go on. What is it I can do for you today?" Severus couldn't help but laugh.

Hermiones mannerism changed instantly and Severus noticed. Her posture weakened slightly, her eyes were cast down, and her breathing quickened.

_She is nervous about the request, _Severus mused. He decided not to say anything further. He would let her speak in her own time.

"As I know you are aware, tomorrow is my 22nd birthday." Hermione began.

_Ah, so she wants to request a last minute hiatus. _Severus smiled to himself.

"And I was wondering…" Hermione now looked up from her vigilant appraisal of the stone floor into Severus's eyes. Taking a deep breath and continued on, slightly trembling now.

Severus watched her with confusion. _She wouldn't be this nervous about requesting time off at the last minute? _He sat a little straighter. "Go on." He coaxed.

"I was hoping you would consider goingouttodinnerwithme?" She spoke so quickly Severus had to replay what she said in his mind to decipher her question.

Severus was stunned to silence. Was she asking him out on a date? _No, likely just for a companionable evening out of the castle._ He would clear this up. A few pointed questions will reveal the intentions. "Where would we be dining?" He asked with no emotion or indication as to his preference on the matter.

Hermione's answer was almost a whisper and her lips seemed to tremble slightly. "I was thinking The Vision Lounge."

Well, Severus had his answer. The Vision Lounge was a new hip restaurant for lovers. They had private dining rooms that worked like the room of requirement. The room assessed the couple's preference in venue and transformed accordingly. It was the latest hot spot of the wizarding world's elite couples.

A flicker of emotion must have crossed his face.

Hermione began speaking and her cheeks went from a flushed pink to a burning red. "I'm sorry Severus. I shouldn't have asked. I… It was just…" _Now or never _Hermione chastised herself. With a deep breath and a new determination she crossed the room and stood in front of Severus. "With my apprenticeship completed in a few short weeks I feel the need to confess something to you Severus." Her voice was a soft and husky.

He could not articulate a response if he wanted to. _What in Merlin's name is she trying to say? _Unable to speak he simply nodded his head for her to go on.

"I want to continue our relationship but not in a professional manner." At this Hermione stood on her tip toes and chastely kissed Severus on the lips. It was quick but sensual. She stood back and looked up at him with nervous eyes.

With a deft movement severus closed the distance between them and threaded his long agile fingers thru the soft hair at the base of Hermione's neck. He bent down and rested his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear, "It would be my honor to accompany you on your birthday." then kissed her gently on the shell of her ear. He then lowered his head and placed a delicate kiss on her right collarbone. With a deep purring voice he said "And if you wish it, every day after as well."

Fin


End file.
